Misumi Nagisa
Misumi Nagisa (美墨 なぎさ MisumiNagisa ''or' มิซึมิ นางิสะ''' in the Thai sub) thumbis one of the main characters in the series Futari wa Pretty Cure. Because of her role as narrator and the amount of attention she gets in the series, she is considered the main heroine. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Black '(キュアブラック ''Kyuaburakku). In Futari wa Pretty Cure, ''she is a 2nd grade secondary student and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, she is a 3rd grade secondary student at Verone Academy. Although she was previously almost unaware of her existence, Nagisa eventually became best friends with Yukishiro Honoka because of their shared roles as Pretty Cure, admiring her for her intelligence, kindness and understanding. She has a habit of saying "Arienai!" (ありえなーい！！ ''Arienāi!!) when she is upset, which can be roughly translated to "Unbelievable!" or "I don't comprehend this!" and also "Lucky!" (ラッキー！ Rakki!?) whenever things go her way. Her catchphrase in the English dub is "Give me a break!" Appearance Nagisa has short, pale orange hair and brown eyes that she usually wears down. Her casual outfit consists of a pink, zipped vest jacket with a white and red shirt underneath, a grey skirt, yellow and orange socks, blue and white sneakers and a black wristband on her right wrist. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Nagisa was seen wearing a long, turtle neck, pink dress, with red and pink hearts, outlined with white, at the bottom. The dress itself was outlined with black, and had a dark pink color at the top. Along with it, Nagisa wore pale pink gloves and black shoes with small pink bows. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Movie 2, she wore winter clothes which was a pale pink hat, pink snow goggles, a pink coat, purple and red gloves, dark blue snow pants and red shoes. Nagisa was seen in her yukata as well. It is white with a purple bow around the waist, and had lavender designs at the bottom. On her feet she wore black and red sandals. When she is practicing playing lacrosse, she holds some of her hair up with a pink heart-shaped scrunchie and is seen wearing a red and white shirt with a number '7' inscribed on the front and 'Verone 7' on the back, black gloves, a black skirt with under shorts and red and white sports shoes. In the first season, Cure Black's outfit is a black and purple midriff-bearing top with pink ruffles lining the sleeves and a light pink bow on her chest. On her arms are elbow-length black arm warmers as well as black fingerless gloves. The warmers are lined in pink and each feature a heart at the wrist. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a pink belt with a heart-shaped buckle around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and red shoes. Her earrings and buckle are silver. Her hair bangs move to the left. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Black's outfit, along with Cure White's, is slightly upgraded. Her midriff gets covered in black cloth, and the upper part of her top becomes red. Her skirt, gloves and leggings have extra pink ruffle trimmings. There is also now a tiny pink heart in the center of the bow. Her earrings and belt buckle are now gold. Personality Although she is sporty, Nagisa is actually more girly and image conscious. She has a large collection of stuffed animals and is weak in academics, but makes up for it with pure spirit and energy as well as in lacrosse. She also has a large appetite and loves to eat chocolate and Fujita Akane's takoyaki and, according to Honoka, foods with the word "yaki" in the name. She likes shopping but tends to squander her money and ends up having none when she needs it most. She also loves playing on the grass and sunny days, and she hates fighting with her friends. Nagisa has a crush on Honoka's childhood friend,Fujimura Shougo, and gets flustered whenever he is around. To her dismay, Nagisa is more popular with the girls than the boys, and is sometimes shown to be jealous toward Honoka, who gets confessions and love letters from boys more than twice a month. Nagisa has a great sense of justice, but it is hidden inside of her and only comes out when someone is in danger. She hates that innocent people get hurt for things they had nothing to do with. Relationships Nagisa is a popular girl in Verone Academy for her sporty spirit and she is (captain) in the Lacrosse team. '''Yukishiro Honoka : Although they did not know each other previously, Honoka soon became a good friend of Nagisa after the two of them became Pretty Cure together. At the end of the series, they remained best friends, and Nagisa cannot forgive anyone who hurts Honoka; this is sometimes seen when they are in their Cure forms, as Cure Black gains enormous powers whenever she sees or gets a hint that Cure White is hurt. Fujimura Shougo : She also has a long-time crush on Fujimura Shougo, who coincidentally is Honoka's childhood friend. Through Honoka, Nagisa is able to come closer to Shougo, and easily blushes whenever he is around. Family ': Her relationship with her family is good. Both of her parents care and worry for both her and her brother Ryouta. Nagisa herself always gets irritated at Ryouta, and often uses her "Cobra Twist" to get him to shut up. Despite this, she loves him and will do anything to protect him from danger. 'Kujou Hikari : In Max Heart, Nagisa views Hikari as a mysterious girl when she first sees her. However, the two become good friends and their friendship grows to the point where Cure Black refuses the idea of protecting Hikari only for the resurrecting the Queen. Along with Cure White, she declares their friendship is the only reason they protect Hikari. Mepple : Mepple is Nagisa's Fairy.She keeps Mepple in her Pink cellphone. In the last episode, Mepple and Mipple say their last goodbye to Nagisa & Honoka. They promise someday they will be returning to the human's world. Etymology Misumi '(美墨) : The ''mi (美) translates to beauty, and the sumi (墨) translates to ink, which may be referring to her alter ego as Cure Black in that ink is most commonly black in color. 'Nagisa '(なぎさ) : A common girl's name in Japanese. While it can be partially translated into many different kanjis, the most common translation as a single kanji is "渚", which means water's edges; beach; shore. Her name means "beautiful ink shore." Songs As a main character, Nagisa's voice actor, Honna Yoko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Yukana, who voices Nagisa's partner Yukishiro Honoka, and later also Tanaka Rie, who voices Kujou Hikari. *Hikari ni Naritai ~like a diamonds~ *A HEART KNOWS IT *Delight hurray!! *Shinjiru Chikara de Yuuki 100 Bai!! Duets *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Naginagi and Honohono version~ (Along with Yukana) *Pretty Cure Toujou! ~VOCAL RAINBOW STORM~ (Along with Yukana) *Jet Coaster na M M (Along with Yukana) *Aritake no Egao de (Along with Yukana) *Happy ending (Along with Yukana) *Onaji Yumemite ~SET ME FREE~ (Along with Yukana) *Max Heart de GO GO GO!! (Along with Yukana and also Tanaka Rie) *Pretty Exercise (Along with Yukana and also Gojou Mayumi) *Challenge☆Change (Along with Yukana and Gojou Mayumi) Trivia *In fighting, Cure Black uses her fists more than her legs, while Cure White uses her legs more than her fists. *Nagisa's birthday is on October 10. **Therefore Nagisa's zodiac is Libra. **Her blood type is O. *Cure Black has the shortest hair out of all the lead Cures. *Nagisa's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. *Nagisa is the first Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Cure Black is the first Pretty Cure to not change her hair color but to have her hair grow. *Cure Black is the only Pretty Cure so far never to wear any hair ornaments; although Cure Lemonadehad no hair ornament in her first season, this was changed in the sequel. *Nagisa is pictured to dislike onions in a few episodes. *Cure Black is the first Pretty Cure to have a midriff in Cure form. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Nagisa is represented by the pansy, which symbolizes trust and pure love in the Language of Flowers. *Nagisa's Japanese voice actress has had live acting roles in the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Black, and it's sequel Kamen Rider Black RX when she was younger. This has led to several Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure jokes, including that Nagisa is the successor to Minami Kotaro, Kamen Rider Black/Black RX's civilian identity. *Cure Black is the only lead Cure who does not have pink as her main theme color, keying that her color scheme is black. *She is also the first lead Cure that have the color black in her Cure form costume, followed by Cure Lovely. *Cure Black is one of the 9 Cures not to have their Cure hair color matching their theme color. She has ginger hair whilst her theme color is black. *Nagisa is the first Pretty Cure to break 4th wall in the Pretty Cure franchise, followed by Cure Marine. InFwPC14, Nagisa breaks the fourth wall during cooking class when she is seen looking towards the viewing audience and Shiho asks her what she's looking at. **Nagisa breaks the fourth wall the second time in the sixteenth episode in Max Heart. *Although Nagisa's name is pronounces as (Na-gee-suh), some people pronounce it as (Na-jee-suh). *Nagisa is the only Cure to freak out of being in fairy form (this is an imagination though). The Smile! Cures are the only ones who do not panic in their fairy forms in their 24th episode. *Nagisa is the first character to be frightened by a fairy, when first meeting Mepple. She is beforeYamabuki Inori from Fresh Pretty Cure!, who first met Tarte; precisely, Inori had a phobia of ferrets. *Nagisa is the only Cure in this season to be terrible at studying at school. **Although she fails every time at school, there might be other lead Cures who did not study, except for Hanasaki Tsubomi and Aida Mana. *Nagisa appeared as Cure Black to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of the first episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Same to Other Cures Yukishiro Honoka *Real name has 3 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kujou Hikari *Real name has 3 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *Short hair in civilian form. *Not good of academics. *Good of sports. *Both like eat all foods. *Scary of ghosts. *No have grandparents in the family. *Both have same of the Thai Actress's voice. Mishou Mai *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Yumehara Nozomi *Real name has 3 syllables. *Not good of academics. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Both like eat all foods. Natsuki Rin *Short hair in civilian form and cure form. *Good of sports. *Scary of ghosts. *No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara *Real name has 3 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Akimoto Komachi *Real name has 3 syllables. *Short hair in civilian form. *No have grandparents in the family. Minazuki Karen *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Momozono Love *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Short hair in civilian form. *Scary of ghosts. *Not good of academics. *No have grandparents in the family. Aono Miki *Surname has 3 syllables. *Good of sports. *No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Yamabuki Inori *Real name has 3 syllables. *Short hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Higashi Setsuna *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. *Good of sports. Hanasaki Tsubomi *Real name has 3 syllables. *Both are lead Pretty Cures. Kurumi Erika *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *Good of sports. *No have grandparents in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *Good of sports. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Short hair in civilian form. Tsukikage Yuri *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hojo Hibiki *Real name has 3 syllables. *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *Not good of academics. *Good of sports. *No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Minamino Kanade *Real name has 3 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Siren/Kurokara Ellen *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Shirabe Ako *Surname has 3 syllables. *Short hair in civilian form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hoshizora Miyuki *Real name has 3 syllables. *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *Not good of academics. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hino Akane *Real name has 3 syllables. *Short hair in civilian form. *Good of sports. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Kise Yayoi *Real name has 3 syllables. *Short hair in civilian form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Midorikawa Nao *Scary of ghosts. *Good of sports. *No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika *Surname has 3 syllables. *Good of sports. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *Short hair in civilian form. *Good of sports. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hishikawa Rikka *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Yotsuba Alice *Surname has 3 syllables. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kenzaki Makoto *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *Short hair in civilian form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Madoka Aguri *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aino Megumi *Real name has 3 syllables. *Not good of academics. *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Shirayuki Hime *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Omori Yuko *Surname has 3 syllables. *Short hair in civilian form. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hikawa Iona *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *Good of sports. Haruno Haruka *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *Short hair in civilian form. *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have grandparents in the family. Kaido Minami *Real name has 3 syllables. *Good of sports. *Scary of ghosts. *No have sister, younger sisther and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Amanogawa Kirara *Real name has 3 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. *Good of sports. Akagi Towa *Surname has 3 syllables. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Asahina Mirai *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *Short hair in civilian form. *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Good of sports. Izayoi Riko *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Hanami Kotoha *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Usami Ichika *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Tategami Aoi * Real name has 3 syllables. Arisugawa Himari *Real name has 3 syllables. Kototsume Yukari *Real name has 3 syllables. Kenjo Akira * Real name has 3 syllables. Kirahoshi Ciel * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Sakagami Ayumi *Real name has 3 syllables. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Rank The Best Rank * N/A The Average Rank *N/A Gallery Gogo01.jpg DX01.jpg DX201.jpg DX301.jpg NS01.png NS201.jpg NS301.jpg SC01.png KM01.png 01.jpg Num-06.png หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Pink Cures